Siren
by Verdigurl
Summary: You wake up in a foreign land, surrounded by carcasses, blood everywhere, scattered remains like the remnants of a carnival, discarded. The Captains have to figure out what to do with you before you attack more people, before it's too late. Or is it already? Short Story, Reader Insert.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach**

**Short Story: Siren**

**Overall Warnings: Violence, swearing, blood and Oc-ness.**

**[ Written to: Martyr of the Free Word - Epica ]**

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

By the time you realised that you weren't anywhere near your house anymore - it didn't look this secluded or peaceful - the people that had swarmed around you just second ago were like porcelain dolls, lying scattered on the ground in stiff positions, bruised and undeniably dead. You were outside. Barefooted and barely a day past nineteen, You weren't completely sure if you were dreaming.

You heard about it right? About dreams. You've never really gone around and been the person who flaunts what happened. Saying how it_ must_ be a sign. It must be a sign. You've never believed they were that, but instead, it was more or less a vision of our own psyche that entertains us when our minds go into a state of unconsciousness while our bodies become paralyzed for a brief moment of time.

You felt light. Your jaw was shaking, like you had stupidly gone out into a cold frosty morning without a thermal. Your feet was tattooed with sickly blue spider veins that starkly contrasted against the cold, motionless ground. Your skin had changed. It was lighter, no longer it's regular hue. You wiggled your toes, checking and breathed in, the light tingles that you felt on the tips of your fingers travelling to your head.

_Get up child,_ You heard, feeling the light headed sensation melt away, almost immediately replaced by a heaviness, one that was usually accompanied by an overwhelming embrace of darkness. This darkness, you felt with a haunting resemblance in the back of your head, in the corners of your memory. Sitting. Calling.

Was it welcoming?

Or was it a warning?

As you contemplated the strange comfort, a man, a strangely dressed man jogged up to you, stopping twenty yards away after spotting the gory mess that laid beneath your own two feet. Your eyes, milked over, looked up. Your thinking had wasted your precious time, you realised, as the man yelled words. Or at least, you thought he was yelling. His face contorted silently and with teeth bared, he reached for the hilt of his sword which was tied at his waist.

You breathed in again, hearing the eerie silence of nothing but yourself, as the area you were in - the area of a bloody blanket of brutality - slowly, without you even realising it till then, covering up with a foggy mist, a welcoming presence.

It made you happy. Happy to know, that only you and the strange man in front of you would see this. What had actually happened to those people at your feet. You never forgot what happened. Such a thing would be difficult, too much for you not to think about it. That man's mouth moved once again as you slugged forward, the bubbling of phlegm in your throat, blocking you from speaking. Without a care or a realisation of the concept of respect - all such emotions had strangely disappeared till only a plain, raw set of emotions existed - you kicked away the arm of a random body with the outside of your foot.

The man came rushing forward in such a fashion that you felt you couldn't move faster than him. _Impossible,_ you considered, watching him. Nobody could move that fast, right? Your arms were stiff and out came a forced grown, as he swung the blade. Something shot past the right side of your shoulder. So close it was, that when you tilted your head to the left so it didn't scrape against your face, your hair fluttered.

Crythasteum coloured blood poured from the man's face, down his torso and inking onto his robes as - whatever it was, a snake maybe? - bit down into his soft, pause puberty flesh, ripping it apart with an appealing_ ksshhhhhhhhh!_

His scream echoed through the fog as the monster attacked him more, bits of meat coming off in chunks each time it strikes with it's needle like fangs. It had no eyes, nor a name you could come up with. It was a creature of nightmares. No eyes to guide it, but that made up for it with the thousands of teeth that cluttered around it's oval mouth. Secretions squeezed off of it's leathery, almost scalish skin. The more it shot in to tear the man apart, you felt a tugging on your right shoulder. Back you craned your head and just below your shoulder blade, you saw where it's green met your own flesh in a combined collectiveness.

Together.

Linked.

_One._

You heard the sounds of your clicking mouth being drawn slowly, as the pit of your stomach dropped, the clenching of your chest that you always felt there becoming oh so present again. Through unsteady sniffling and your bottom lip shaking, the first audible, human like thing to come out of your mouth was a screech. You stumbled back out of pure fear, falling flat onto your backside, your fringe falling in front of your eyes.

The monster's head twisted back, as if it's neck had no hilt, saliva dripping in massive dollops over the man's body. It slumped in a head, his fingers twitching. You looked back up at the monster as it slithered in the air, moving closer.

A rustling near the bushes caught your attention and two more people popped out. But what you felt, from the shiver of the monster reverberating down it's spine and what you felt in your heart, you believed they were different. They certainly weren't as brash as the first man was, or even the hoard of people that came before him. However, the passion was too much, and you couldn't help the lust surge through you as you saw the flicker of disgust and horror pass over their faces blank with determination again.

Your hearing sharpened as the taller man, the one with Rapunzel white hair spoke in a soft spoken, yet very firm tone. You gritted your teeth as the smaller one, a girl who was smaller than the two of you, reached for her own sword, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. You breathed out again, feeling your eyes bulge as his voice floated into your mind.

"Do you have a name?" He asked, exerting caution onto his cohort. He stared you down, contemplating in his own mind. You were a threat to whatever they were protecting, you knew. Probably people. Or a city. It didn't matter. You felt your own blood rise at the thought of all of those people, living everyday lives, not paying attention to what was past their own noses.

How foolish.

You smiled a creepy, toothy grin. Several teeth were covered in blood, blood from your sore gums. Your hands felt sore as a pulse beats through them. You stand and the monster retracts away from it meal. (_Could I call it that?_ You asked yourself. You never saw it _devour_ any flesh, but only play with it till it got bored, or interrupted, as we saw the case here.) You tried speaking again.

"...sh.." You closed your mouth tightly, stepping back on one foot, your hand balled into a fist, held at your gut. You hadn't expected your voice to give out on you.

"We should kill her." The girl suggested and you growled back at her. "We should kill _it._"

He paused, and breathed in through his nose. "While I agree that we should stop it, I can't help but think that we can save..."

"Are you kidding me! We can't let it escape, it'll probably kill everything in sight!"

Now that hurt you a little. You weren't a _heartless killer._

You'd start with her first.

The man nodded and you frowned deeper. "You're right Rukia. I think w-"

"**_No!_**" The monster squelched, opening it's mouth wide in the air, hanging above you like a bad, black cloud. The monster attacked without a single notice and whacked the girl into a tree trunk, knocking her out in a puddle of someone elses blood. The man jumped back in time, wielding his two swords. The monster screeched loudly, making the nearby birds fly out of the trees in a hurry. "_**I**_**_ won't let you take her from me, Shinigami! This host is_ _mine_!**"

"A host?" The man repeated, his eye becoming wider.

"**_Disperse!_**" The monster shouted, and the mist shot in between the two of you, blocking both of your sights in an impenetrable wall of white. The monster's head clicked back and it screeched again at you. Shocked as you were, it's animalistic impulses affected your decision making, since it was connected to you.

"**_Run you fool! You'll get me killed if you don't__ run!_**"

You ran as fast as your legs could take you.

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

**Hey guys. This will be a quick short story, probably 2-4 chapters, depending how I feel about the plot. I know I have other stories to work on *cough- Mumei - cough* but I'll get around to that once my exams are over.**

**Please leave a review with what you think. It's been a while since I've done a reader insert.**

**-Verdigurl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach**

**Short Story: Siren**

**Overall Warnings: Violence, swearing, blood.**

**[ Written to: Breaking Benjamin - Evil Angel]**

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

Despite your lack of knowledge about the area, you continued to run in the direction the monster told you. The ground was uneven, and much your your dismay, the ground was riddled with potholes the size or a rabbit. Most often did they swallow your foot whole, making your pace stumble, along with your fading confidence. This world that you had been dumped in was one of confusion. You didn't recognise much. The houses were just as strange as the people they covered. All you wanted was to be in your own home. Probably too much to ask for at this point.

Your chest was ablaze as you continued to stride from the slaughtered, and into the bushline that stood beside a street of dirt, where a lot of humans merged together. The sound of shouting merchants and happily squealing children floated to your ears as you paused to catch your breath, one hand clutching the clothes on your chest, the other gaining support on a tree trunk. Your heart muscles missed a vital beat, as the sound met your eardrums, causing your head to violently spin with such a force that your crumpled to your knees in a vertigo induced daze.

**_"Get up!"_** The monster ordered, hovering behind your back. You realized, that as your head became clear once more, your mouth moved on its own, being controlled directly by the serpent like monster attached to your spine. The sinking feeling covered you as your mind slowly moved to the conclusion, a distant idea, which in all honestly could come true.

You were a smart human. Alright, it must have been something stupid or plain, dumb luck for this to have occurred to you. But nethertheless, you definitely knew how to use in, by george! But, regardless, you could still feel the numbness sinking in like the coldness of an outdoor school swimming pool on a summer morning. Just as you were losing your ability to speak, you concluded, that it would probably be all over when you couldn't even control yourself. And you would have to watch every second, of the helplessness growing inside your heart and in your eyes.

_It's impossible for me to stay here, for long_, you thought tiredly, taking a moment to pause when thinking, in between the breaths that you took to absorb that vital oxygen that was needed to clear your senses of the insatiable numbness. You rolled your head towards your right shoulder, but stopped in the center as your eyes caught the scent of the children. Just meters away, blissfully unaware that you - a somewhat biohazard to not only yourself but everyone around you - was sitting, crouching in a nearby bush, with a mouth so dry that you saw moisture rise into the air like it was lighter than helium.

**_"Stupid, stupid bag of meat…..why are you waiting? We can't lounge around forever!"_**

You pointed to the crowd, signaling that you - the monster and you - shouldn't be seen by anybody. That it would be a wise decision to stick with the shadows.

It followed your train of thought. You wondered why, that if it was connected to your body, why couldn't it make a connection with your brain? Was the numbness caused by it? Of course it was, silly you, but…...was it not that far yet?

Was there still a chance?

**_"I see…"_ **It remarked, musing in a pause. It's head pointed in the direction of the markets, twisting in thought. Your chest, your lungs dropped with a heavy fear as it turned back to you. Finally, you got a vivid, a really terrifying inspection of it's face. His, you realised in the bat of an eyelash.

His teeth were visible too big for the jaw that held all of them in place, so several poked upwards, while others hung down, pointed at the ground. The deep purple, or maybe black texture of his skin faded around his mouth, as a blossom of a pink gradient emerged out of the royalty colour. It was hard to breathe, as you stared upon it. Drool spilled out and landed right beside your foot. The smell of death made your nose wrinkle and fidget. You wanted to scream out as, underneath your shirt and jacket, he twirled around your stomach, his head coming to rest on your shoulder.

**_"I will hide in here, while I cause the mist to return. When it comes, you MUST run."_**

With a curt nod, you looked up, and took note of all the visible gates and exits, all the walls and alleyways, before he called upon the magical force that had guarded you both from a quick death earlier.

Those people, earlier. Earlier, you saw something in that man. The man with the long, white hair, that flowed into oblivion. You wanted to touch his spider-web hair, feel the silk strands slink between your fingers. The hunger returned at the thought of your daydreaming, and as you breathed in shallowly - your mouth drying even more - the haze, this mist, dropped like a heavy flour-sack onto the market, causing an uproar.

**_"DISPERSE, MENIAL!"_**

It was a darker grey than the last.

**_"GO NOW!"_**

It was...frightening.

Your (colour) eyes widened in concentration and you lunged forward into obscurity, without the smallest idea on how to run through the scattering crowd of people, who were probably just as frightened of the unknown as you were, without causing a ruckus. But, as you moved cautiously, with the slightest sound - spare the ear-cringing shrieks - you were able to smoothly dodge whoever was running past you. The mist swirled as your hair whipped the air, thumping against your back in a rhythmic beat with each stride.

But it was all too soon, that you were to collide with a heavy body, who sent you flying onto your back, the monster's screeches howling in your mind, as you became more aware that it wasn't like that before.

The man - who ironically was dressed much similarly to the busy bodies you came across before - didn't feel good, in your fragile state of mind. The way he looked with a skeptical, hubris gaze. How his hair was done, in a fashionable way. How he held himself as a self-loving person rubbed you hunger in your mind only grew even more as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Pathetic." He spat, looking upon you in the most distasteful way imaginable. With a hand perched on his hip, the bonafide stuck-up smirked. "I wonder what's worse, your self-preservation or your looks."

All you could do was sniff in response, rising to your feet. By the mockful sounds of his annoying voice, which grinded painfully against your ears, you assumed that he hadn't noticed the parasite growing out of your back, who was hidden in your slightly baggy jersey. It was getting uncomfortable to wear because of the heat, but for now, you would have to deal with it as you dealt with rude bastard.

"A bit rude as well, what a lovely personality. What, your not going to apologize? Disgusting."

_What a despicable man…._You though, as your eyes - while faded and half-lidded - bore holes into his forehead in a tired, very vacant expression. You felt like yawning. _He's…._

**_I know…_ **The voice said back, and you straightened, your eyes becoming wider. The connection had been made. You listened intensly, as the voice of the man was blocked. His mouth moved without sound, only to be eclipsed by his.

**_We feast, little one. I WILL eat him away. Do not worry about our safety. The mist will protect us._**

**_It will guard and guide us, little one._**

**_Just breathe._**

And as you exhaled, his slithery body, very quickly, unfurled from your torso and latched its millions of teeth into the man's shoulder. Blood spurted out as his skin teared; fiery red drops staining his clothes in a wonderful euphoric blossoming.

_**The heart.**_

_**Everything else is garbage.**_

_**It's tough.**_

_**But it's the best.**_

You felt a very odd sensation and the bottom of your back, when out from behind you, another monster ripped into the man, holding him down on the dirt ground. He yelled in pain, as blood dyed the earth's surface, most likely to be washed away with the next fall of rain. You sat upon his torso, as a third grew out your back. You looked deeply, half-lidded again, into his own pair of eyes. He struggled to breathe, the sound of gurgling filling his own ears. Blood dribbled out of his mouth.

_"Why are you crying?"_ He asked cynically, taking short breaths. His dying words were - _"You shouldn't be."_

Your hands moved to wipe the tears away, when the monster, he hurdled into the cadaver, blood splattering on your face, on your clothes. Everywhere, really. You stood as it's head dug deeper. But as soon as you glanced down, to look at your stained hands, it jerked repetitively, making the body shake. It violently ripped out the heart of the man, who lay lifeless on the ground. And, as if a bloodied trophy, he threw it into the air.

_Up._

_Up._

_Up_ until all three heads fought over it. They munched it down ferociously, and soon, your had to close your eyes as a sweeping, pleasurable vibe radiated from your chest, from your back.

But it was halted by the sounds of close screams.

You heard a man yell, very sadly -_ "YUMICHIKA!"_

And when you turned, the g-force around you flattened violently. The thump of the mist being pushed to the ground tingled through your toes, as you came face to face with more of the same people. In a perfect circle, you were protected from the force thrusted upon you, by the strange, black haired man.

It was the bald one who called out, an in extreme pain, it looked like he would attack you in a heartbeat.

But the man standing one step in front of him was the one who forced the mist away. He was the one who kept him back. He was the one for the heavy stone in your stomach.

"No….." Baldy whispered, his voice breaking.

A girl popped out on the shoulder of the massive force of a man. She cried out at the sight of her friend's body, and seeing a child in a place like this, your heart missed a beat again. You coughed up blood into your hands, and in that moment, the bald man moved.

You were able to dodge his attack as the monsters defended you. You were the host. Without you, they would surely cease to exist at all. They had no choice to keep you alive and well, whether they enjoyed your presence, or really hated all humans.

A head was cut off, as he jumped back. He skidded back onto his feet, and held his sword with pride.

"Haha, not so tough now that you're injured!"

Truthfully, you didn't feel it. That seemed strange, in a basic way, but you didn't know enough biology to fully explain something like this. It's head sporadically shook in shock on the ground, as blood spurted over you, like a cool shower of rain.

You really wanted to drink it. Drink at least something.

**_"Pesky Shinigami!_**" It yelled, your mouth moving uncontrollably. **_"You think you can stop me! Hahaha! We do not fear when we are fear itself!"_**

The man behind baldy grinned and moved his hand to his sheathed sword, which hung at his waist. "Ikkaku, stand down. We don't know what this is."

"It's a monster!" Ikkaku yelled back, but regardless, jumped back into line anyway. "There is nothing we will be able to salvage from this soul!"

You breathed out and closed your eyes. The numbness was almost too much.

And, really, you couldn't keep yourself awake.

You weren't in control anymore.

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

**Well, here's chapter 2 guys. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. It's a little gorier than what I usually go for! (Lies.)**

**Anywhoodledoodlepoodle, thank you to everyone who's followed, faed and reviewed. I seriously did not expect much to come from a short story like this.**

**Replies:**

**SadisticAvacado: (Btw, lovin' the name. Very classy.) Well, here you go. Hope it wasn't too late for your tastes.**

**Glykeria: Why, thank you. I didn't expect such a nice review on the first go! And I won't forget. You too. :D**

**Please support my Deviantart page "The-Vindictive-Irony" which is newly updated with pics from Japan/ Hong Kong. It's a rather new account, so I hope you like it!**

**Alrighty, tell me what you think of this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one!**

**-Verdigurl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach**

**Short Story: Siren**

**Overall Warnings: Violence, swearing, blood.**

**[ Written to: Lithium - Evanescence]**

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

It became apparent, all too quickly to Captain Kenpachi's attention, that this wasn't a situation to be fooling around in. Strange, right? That the captain of the 11th Gotei squad seemed a little reluctant to fight off a mere child? Should the child even be considered a human anymore. It's eyes were glazed over, and yet - in what felt like an unreachable void in her mind - those eyes held a struggle. In all honesty, he didn't know what to think.

You looked upon the group ahead of you with a fair amount of fear. You didn't like how the numbers were stacking against you, nor how you couldn't feel your own two legs anymore. To an extent, you could control your hands, but very weakly. You couldn't talk either, which was a bummer. You wanted to sob out in despair, the idea of death frequenting in your mind. Right now, it didn't seem too far away. You were scared of the man across from you, a drastic change from what you had felt an hour ago, from when both confusion and a delectable innocence filled your lungs.

**_I knew we should have taken the other way._ **The monster grumbled quietly, in your head. You knew it was trying to move you, but you refused. Every inch, every strength of your soul was pressured, forced to keep your own two feet - your own two feet, not the monsters, not the monsters- on the ground. That was your own will. Something that you owned. The thing that you had, that was left.

You don't know how you got here.

And you had the most concerning, gut-plummeting realisation, that you probably wouldn't get back.

_No you didn't._

"Captain!" Ikkaku yelled. "We can't just stand here!"

He nodded and very seriously, said - "Go get Captain Yamamoto."

Surprised by his Captain's sudden change of character, his startled face surveyed the scene once more, meeting his sad eyes with your milky ones and jumped away.

_That's a good boy. Run. Please get away from me._

**_You sound pathetic._**

You barely nodded, but agreed with his statement. He was too.

_For taking me, I can't forgive you._

_I will pull you down._

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

Kenpachi turned back to his foe, who swayed as she stayed in the same spot they found her in. Next to Yumichika's soulless corpse, the things - he wasn't too sure. He hadn't heard of anything like this happening before - His throat dried. Unwanted the action was, but he couldn't help it. Just by looking at her Her hair was dirtied, along with the human clothes she bore. Strange, it was, for a soul to be wandering with those clothes. Normally, it would be a simple kimono. So, on that thought, the Captain was led to believe that she wasn't a soul.

"You're far away from home." He said, sticking his sword into the ground.

The sword that never spoke had a heart that beated in unison with your own, with a pact, that neither of you spoke.

"..."

She breathed out, the inside lining of her lips a darkening purple. Her body was stiff, whenever someone was talking, he noticed, like she was paying attention.

What on earth, ironically they were not, was happening?

He pulled out his sword and pointed it at her.

Ordering.

"Don't m-"

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

Move.

**_Move._**

_**M**_oV**_E!_**

Flesh clashed with metal as your body lunged violently forward into the dangerzone, swiftly trying to ensure your almost distant future. Drops of blood floated around in the air and in a phase of slow motion, you saw the scene behind you move statically. Quick, then slow, then quick again. The clothes on his back fluttered in the brief time that you made a move, backtracking so that his face wouldn't get bitten off by one of those….whatever they were. There were three, you reminded yourself, and that would probably be the maximum. It felt like you didn't have enough room to support a fourth lizard head.

Kenpachi jerked back and swiped his sword at you, in a quick flick of the wrist. One head bit down on the blade, indirectly injuring itself with cuts to the end of it's mouth. Teeth were chipped and some fell to the ground, while others hanged precariously. Kenpachi tried pulling back, but when the mouth refused to release, he punched you in the gut, barely missing the next two heads who tried to spill blood. His blood, not their own, to which that had already happened.

You groaned and grunted at the impact of the punch as Kenpachi lunged back, pulling one of the monsters with him. Parts of your stance gave way to skidding across the uneven ground. Due to the pressure of you leaning the other way, Kenpachi, rather dangerously, made the decision to let go of his sword, causing you to fly back. Rolling away, you landed on your back as the sword fell from the monster's mouth, and it quivered in pain. Slowly getting up, you noticed that the man named Kenpachi was moving to remove his eyepatch. You felt an underlying power radiate through it, and almost instinctively, the monster shot out at him. He grinned.

And then, out of the woodland, flames emerged from the darkness in a poised pinpoint, aimed between the two of you. Scorned were the monsters, who shrieked back, their scales scoulding. Smoke rose off and the smell of burning flesh made your gag reflexes act up.

_"Now Rukia!"_

You bared your teeth as the black herring from before jumped out of the trees, followed by four other men - but for the meantime - you focused solely on her. She moved marginally slower than Kenpachi, but the thing that she was throwing on the ground was the cause for this directed tension. You ran for her as the grains in her hand made your blood boil.

_"Get away from her!"_ The orange haired boy yelled, swinging his -massive- sword right at your head. The snakes hissed and snapped at his throat and arms.

"Get out of there Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, and as you chased after him, it became all too apparent that they had you trapped. You looked down at your feet. Covered with dry blood, you knew that this sensation you felt whenever out stepped closer to them would forbid you to walk any further. Around you, a circle of salt had been scattered as that boy, Ichigo, had distracted you.

Breathing out, an audible groan sounded out from the bottom of your belly. Elongated and lifeless, the groan switched to a growling moan as your lips stretched back, bloodied teeth and sore gums protruding. The wind felt cold against your flesh and you were sure that it had turned colder.

Both flesh and weather.

The largest man that had followed the girl named Rukia was old by anyones standards. The time around him froze, and your limbs felt paralysed. Encased in the circle, you couldn't move or escape, and even more alarmingly, you weren't the only one trying to do so. His stature was large, but he moved slowly as he approached the circle.

Graceful would be a good word to use, but for this pretext, threatful marching would be a better fit.

"Now...let me take a look at you…"

**_"Like her?"_** The monster asked, your mouth beaming a 50 watt smile with maddening eyes. Scrutinizingly, you made sure to step one step back, as he moved one step forward.**_ " 'Cause this pretty little face will be the last thing you see, you petty soulreaper! Ha...hehe…"_**

His upper lip twitched as a response. With a hardened face like his, it was interesting to watch the longest eyebrows you had ever laid eyes on slowly move up in unison as his own eyes did when he surveyed the scene behind your back. The monsters lashed out at him, but an invisible wall stopped them, saliva slowly slithering down like disgusting lard that you found at the back of a fast food restaurant. You mind flinched as you thought of that, slightly beginning to recall things from the past. Why the terrible comparison, spit to lard? 'Cause they smelled similar.

**_"Ehehehe…..losing it, old man?"_**

His face slowly snapped back into place, and a frown appeared underneath his moustache.

"I never thought I'd see something like _this_ ever again." He paused, watching the jaws of the monsters hinge and unhinge, clicking each time. "Possession."

"Possession?" Rukia asked, and the white haired man behind her placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling the information of his youth drain back into him. He'd only heard that word a few times, and only muttered in the human realm. Never was it mentioned in the Soul society, because possessions were thought to have been destroyed completely, due to the combination of low breeding statistics and deaths in the population.

"A demonic one, no less. This will be challenging."

**_"You bet it will be, sonny boy. I've just renovated the place and I'm not planning to move any time soon!"_**

"What do we do Captain?" The man asked, looking back at you with such sad eyes. "We cannot kill the girl. That would be wrong."

"There's no one in there, Juushiro." Kenpachi spat, picking his sword up.

"We do not have a choice. There is no way to separate a demon from a soul once they have been bound. We have to kill her."

**_"HeheheAAhAhhhHaA!"_**

"What are you laughing at Demon?" Ikkaku asked, his eyes looking past you once more. "Are you laughing at the senseless death you've brought upon the soul society? "

**_"You think, that after knowing how my kind has been obliterated, that a Demon from limbo, would go for a pathetic soul from your society? Ha!"_**

Every single person who was standing in front of you, you could consider them shocked. To a degree, all of them widened their eyes. Mouths dropped. ANd you, in your trance, continued to smile.

**_"What's the matter, afraid you can't hurt a human?"_**

_"You possessed a HUMAN and brought it to the Soul society!"_

**_"Oi, watch it. She has a name. Not sure what it is, but she's human, no less. I'm sure she's watching us now, just quivering in her boots. Tehe."_**

"That's spineless….."Juushiro whispered, nobody else hearing him. Without another way to save you, it looked like the only option was to kill you.

Simple.

"What do we do?" Rukia asked. "S-"

Ichigo, the one with the flaming red hair, stared at you with such strange eyes. Eyes, that you hadn't encountered before. Everyone else had either looked at you with such a sadness that it would make anyones heart break, while others bluntly enforced their unwanted anger upon your shoulders. But his….his way different.

They held a scent of realisation.

"I know her."

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you've had a good christmas! I have…...I think. Either way, I'm the owner of a Pug cushion, so I guess I'm okay.**

**Anyway, thanks for the support, as usual! I'm predicting one or two more chapters, at the most. :D**

**Replies:**

**Scarlett Kuchiki: Well, I'm happy that you like it! :D**

**SadisticAvacado: Oh wow. I had to go look that up, but yeah, I can see where you're coming from! Ehe…...But honestly, I had no idea that existed. My bad. Anywhoodledoodlepoodle, it looks like a wonderful game! *Goes to look for it on EBay* I hope you like this chapter, and what it becomes. I usually try my hardest.**

**-Verdigurl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleach**

**Short Story: Siren**

**Overall Warnings: Violence, swearing, blood.**

**[ Written to: I'm not okay]**

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

_"That's spineless….."Juushiro whispered, nobody else hearing him. Without another way to save you, it looked like the only option was to kill you._

_Simple._

_"What do we do?" Rukia asked. "S-"_

_Ichigo, the one with the flaming red hair, stared at you with such strange eyes. Eyes, that you hadn't encountered before. Everyone else had either looked at you with such a sadness that it would make anyones heart break, while others bluntly enforced their unwanted anger upon your shoulders. But his….his way different._

_They held a scent of realisation._

_"I know her."_

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

"What?"

"I know her," He repeated, nodding his head in confirmation, pointing towards you as the mouths groaned and growled. They spat and attacked the invisible wall that divided the two groups. Viciously, they observed the shinigami's, while the girl stood there, swaying slightly in one spot, under the weight of the monsters.

A stifled moan forced it's way through her mouth, through the gaps in her teeth. It sounded like she was forcing herself to breathe, forcing herself to keep alive.

"Well, who is she?" Juushiro asked, somewhere in himself, he felt a nerve ticking. It itched. It poked at him to try whatever he could to help you.

You who stared into nothing.

You, who couldn't speak for yourself.

"She's a girl at our school."

"No way! How come I never saw her?!"

"That's because she went missing before your short little head popped up." Ichigo's eyes looked up at your face, and for the briefest second, he felt you shrink back. "Nobody knew where she went. Poof! Vanished! Since it was in the middle of the Cherry Blossom Festival, it was difficult to say where she was last."

**_"Well, I can tell you, that's not what happened...nyhahehehehe...oh….oho…"_**

"What?" He said, blinking. Then, he growled. "What the fuck did you do?!"

**_"Getting upset, carrot head?"_ **It asked, taunting. **_"Don't be, she's in a better place."_**

Yamamoto smacked his staff on the ground, causing silence between the parties.

"Are you aware of what happens to live bodies?"

**_"I know that neither of us know...BUT THAT'S THE FUN, YOU SEE!"_** It paused, and then breathed in, slowly clicking it's heads from side to side. "**_She was a stupid one."_**

"How did you get to her?" Ichigo asked. "She's not stupid."

**_"But you see boy, she is...She was stupid enough to leave herself open."_**

"How?"

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

**_"She didn't tie her fortune up."_**

And just like that, from six simple words, that uneasiness that you felt, the unknowing that just wouldn't go away remained.

Just because it said something, didn't mean that you remembered. What could you remember? A life before? A mother? A father? A brother? Did you even have a family? Did you even have a dog? Cat? Did you wear pyjamas to bed, or just a shirt? Does it matter that while you contemplated your past in your head, that you continued to stand there, unable to move.

It was then you decided that you didn't want a part of this any more.

**_"You'd think that they would eventually get at least some brains but that never happens now, does it? Silly girl…..she got into a silly, rather trivial fight with her friends and forgot to tie up her bad fortune. Then, stupid little bugger tried to find her way home on her own. So I took her. Simple."_** The snakes body coiled around your waist and neck embracing you in a cold grip that made you want to whimper.**_ "Hehe, poor things shivering…."_**

_"Let her go!"_

It's grip tightened on you as Ichigo threatened it. You gurgled as it crushed your lungs into a smaller volume than they were physically designed to be. **_"Nu-uh, you little shit. I'll crush her till her souls gone if you come near."_**

"Leave her out of this." Rukia said.

**_"Why? I like her."_**

"Because she shouldn't be a part of this! She should be dead if you brought her in here!"

**_"And she'll be dead by the end of this."_**

Ikkaku swallowed, whispering"So we don't have a choice, either way…"

The silence was almost as deafening as the realisation that dawned upon everybody who was present at the scene. Around it, there were several more shinigami lining the perimeter. Not a civilian was in your line of sight. You weren't okay with that ending. It wasn't okay for you to just die. But then, you realised that no, you were dead anyway. Wasn't this like the afterlife in some foreign way? Everything, in this blurred retrospect presented itself like that. Blurred. Like a dream. To you, this felt like a dream.

No, a dream would be nicer than this. If only it was. you told yourself, gritting that sore jaw of yours, making sure they , your teeth – now bleeding beyond your comprehension – making a distinct clink. A vibrant sky of red dawned above the circling crowd of people? No, vultures.

**_That's what they are._**

'_No, they're still human._

**_Can't you see the great divide between the two? Soul reapers are far beyond your meatsuit kind. You can't bare lose me. Your body won't cope._**

_How do you know the limit of my own body? Just because you're inside me...I actually think it's the other way around...since the parasite cannot live without the host..._

The monster hissed viciously.**_ "No, I won't let you!"_**

"{Name!} Can you hear me?" Rukia yelled, cupping her mouth so that it resonated, the sound of her tinkling voice. "You can hear me, can't you? That's why it's shouting at itself!"

Maybe it was the way it spoke, it's tone, or that it was hard to tell if he was speaking in response to you or them, but with him lashing out, all of your strength found its way into your gut. The truth of it all was that you were afraid. Plainly, deathly afraid.

A drowning fear.

_Mum..._

"Did her lip just quiver?" Old man Yamamoto asked, his eyes thinning. His head cocked to the side as your fingers begun to twitch erratically in the presence of his power that echoed through his vocal cords.

_I…..._

_"NOW!"_

The monster, nor you yourself, had the time to react when the reapers came running at you with full force. There weren't any guys, but the fierceness that you felt as they held their swords proudly resounded in their stances.

Rukia, Ikkaku and Kenpachi took on the monster, one head per reaper. So many battles were happening at once, you couldn't defend yourself when Ichigo - the boy who you would never ever approach, even if you 'apparently' knew of him - thrusted his hand over your mouth.

_Eat_. He mouthed, and slowly, you ate the pill that he offered.

The next sensation overwhelmed you completely. Describing if felt impossible, and you felt impossible.

It was so strange.

As light as you were, you, unbelievably were propelled out of the circle and into a tree, metres away from where your own body was still standing.

And you looked awful.

"Permission to kill, granted!" Yamamoto shouted and you screamed as you felt the chain bolted to your chest being pulled back into the circle. The demon heaved at the chain connecting the two of you together.

You screeched again as the reapers slashed your body to pieces, as the man named Ikkaku held you from behind by the shoulders. Visibly, you were shaking, and he held you from behind.

Your eyes watered as the last words were.

_Close._

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

Time felt meaningless.

It was.

You woke up in a bed, not too hot from all of the duvet covers that were placed upon your body.

Your body.

You sat up immediately, but immediately regretted it when a sharp pain radiated from your chest as you did so. You cringed in pain and laid back down, feeling the softness of the pillow on the back of your sore sore head.

And as the light shone through the open doorway - everything to you felt foreign because it was, it was old. - the door opened. The man, Juushiro, you recalled, was the one to open it. He left it slightly ajar as he brought in a tray of food.

"Ah, you're awake." He smiled sweetly. "Good, good. The nurses thought that you wouldn't wake for another day or. two."

When you didn't reply, he continued to smile and placed the tray next to the futon on the ground, next to your pillow. This time, you sat up more carefully. This time, it didn't hurt as much.

"Feeling okay?" He asked, a gentleness aced in his voice.

This man felt peaceful. This man felt kind.

You felt okay in his presence.

You nodded and closed your mouth, playing with your fingers as he smiled at your response. You blinked and took the cup of water and drunk it in one gulp.

"Thirsty, huh? No wonder, when we found you, you were almost dead again."

That's possible here? Where am I anyway? Heaven? Limbo?

"I'll go get you another one."

This time, you smiled and nodded energetically as Juushiro got up and exited the room. His scent was left to linger in the air as you watched his hair flutter as he walked.

He was…...quite pretty as well.

You smiled at the thought, thinking that a walk would do you a lot of good. But as you moved yourself to get up, your stomach grumbled loudly. You hadn't noticed how hungry you were.

Did spirits even eat?

It didn't matter, because you were going to eat what he gave you and be grateful for it.

But, as you lifted the yogurt pot, you dropped your spoon as you looked up.

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

A week later, Juushiro found himself back at the hospital, in the security part of the hospital. They had always put camera's in the rooms that housed rowdy or somewhat dangerous patients. The girl that had been found had been placed in one of these rooms, thank goodness.

"You've got the tape, right?" He asked one of the technicians, who nodded. "Good, can you play it? I want to see what happened."

"I'll let you watch it." The woman said, rather sadly. "But it's pretty unbelievable."

Once he had found a chair to sit in, Juushiro paid close attention to the screen. What played next, was indeed, unbelievable.

You were sitting upright, in the bed he found you in, ready to eat the food he brought especially for you. You looked pretty happy and in seeing that, Juushiro was happy. You were innocent, after all. He felt responsible.

You were just about to bite into the strawberry yogurt when you dropped the spoon. He followed your line of vision and his mouth dropped completely. What was on the roof was a black mass that clearly you were afraid of. Nobody could understand what the heck it was saying, but you could. You could understand it and you felt immediate danger, so what do you do? You tried to run.

Run.

Away from here. Away from the room. Away from that thing.

It was the monster. It had came back for you.

Get away! You screamed, as you clamoured out of bed. You tried to run, but the darkness hooked around your feet, preventing you from running anywhere.

In seconds, you were plastered to the wall, screaming silently. You weren't in control anymore, but instead, the darkness entered your body, and when finished, you collapsed to the ground, gasping.

Soon all noise at all ceased. No crickets could be heard, even though it was in the thick of a sweltering summer.

You body moved, but not the way any human would move. It was slaughtered, and jarred. You looked up at the camera, and smiled, before hanging yourself.

Or rather, the monster hung you. In your last moments, it allowed you to be conscious enough to know what was happening to you.

Whatever way, Juushiro came to the conclusion that Captain Yamamoto was right.

You can never separate the souls.

You were never safe.

* * *

**~o0o~**


End file.
